The survival belongs to the strongest one
by DanieSora
Summary: Drug Testing house AU drabble with a crappy tittle. Alfred was abducted and brought to an illegal drug testing house and is trying to escape as different realities and reactions happen around him. Will he escape or his resolve will die as the drugs start having reactions on his body and mind?
1. Chapter 1

**Drug Testing house AU **with a crappy tittle.

**Pairings**: none yet, future amerus/rusame

**Rated** T for violence, language and heavy contents.

**Notes:** A little drabble that was on my mind.

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!**

* * *

**The survival belongs to the strongest one.**

Alfred ran and ran through the empty dirty white walls stepping on the wet ground. The smell of urine, blood and sex mixing in a nauseating musk that crawled and soaked his nose making him gag while his ears only listened the pounding of his own heart and steps. Closer and closer the splashing steps filled his hearing and mind. _Were they his own or someone else's own?_

A sharp pain hit his head and his vision started to darkened as his body struggled to keep running and stand. He stumbled and grabbed the dirty wall with a silent cry as the sharp pain hit him again and he succumbed to darkness slowly as his hands and legs stopped the desperate crawl through the wet ground.

.

He woke up again _there_, that hideous miserable _house_. He doesn't know where it is or how he got there but its the second time he tried to run away from the medical painful experiments. Yes, a _fucking_ illegal drug testing house.

His eyes shot open slowly and he blinked the blurred away from blue eyes.

He looked around to see a dirty white room and tried to move his limbs slowly. This time he was not restrained but he could feel the pain tearing him apart with every move. Was it some kind of paralysing or restraining drug perhaps?

His head fell back on the pillow and he sighed. _How will he leave this place now?_ Sure he was able of taking Kiku, a japanese man who shared the room with him and was now dead, from the huge house but he was not even able of getting in touch with someone else in there. They are restrained, kept hidden, incarcerated and isolated as some old men with masks did experiments with drugs on them.

Alfred was subjected to 12 drug tests. Luckily he was able of not having many degrading, or major secondary effects. He knows that's why they want him, they made sure of let him know it.

One of the drugs he took led him to a state of pure euphoria, other to a stage of desperate anger where he was restrained with chains and a gag until it wore off while they putt him to sleep. The worse was one that made him so miserably sad and broken he tried to commit suicide with a sharpened piece of wood from the door. Kiku was the one alerting and making him stop time enough for them to take the nullity drug. Only a week later he felt the vestiges of the drug subduing and leaving his mind. All the tests leave marks and his scarred body and paranoid mind are proof of it.

He heard the door reeking opening and looked with difficult to his side while listened the blurred speech. His hearing was still regaining his functions.

''Ah, we won't give you adrenaline again 34.'' Some scribble was heard and a needle ripped his arm skin releasing painfully some liquid, a strange baby blurred baby blue liquid this time.

''This will make you normal, please do try not to run or you will have the end of your little _friend_.'' The voice sneered and he closed his suddenly dry eyes feeling his mouth going dry as he licked chapped lips.

The door closed with a loud bump and he could feel a heavy weight on his head, eyes and chest as he started drifting off.

.

Three days were gone since his last attempt of running away and he was moved to the 'survivors' side of the huge mansion.

He started making new plans as he studied silently the walls, doors, white dressed doctors and patients. His body was drugged not to move much and he was waiting for the new test drug.

This side was even more painful and creepy than the other part of the huge building. While on the left side of the mansion where he had been, the patients were isolated and drugs were experimented in secret, here the patients had contact with each other. It was humiliating, degrading and the doctors walked around them with a sense of smug pride of what they were doing to the men and women.

Alfred shifted his eyes to his right. A long haired blond was flushing and almost dry humping the table as he closed his hands in fists that broke skin letting little drops fall through his hands and thin wrists; his breath was raged and his eyes unfocused and wet in despair and humiliation. Alfred was glad the aphrodisiac they made him take a while back was not _that_ strong and he was able of being confined inside the tiny room.

On the corner of the same side a blond was murmuring to the hair while petting something invisible. That was a man he met yesterday. Grumpy, gentlemanly and snarky Arthur as he learnt. He was very caring once he started talking and trusting. He shares room with the last blond and was very caring, albeit a bit denying of that fact, especially with the long-haired blond. They also made a quick developing friendship. Today he was with his bushy eyebrows raised high and his green eyes focussed on something not present with a happy bashful smile. Alfred felt pity for that, the last day the blond showed how miserable he was here but now was forced to feel something so deep because of the drugs that left him unaware of his surroundings.

Alfred tried to ignore or not to stare at obsessive compulsive behaviours, the albino yelling and hitting the wall trying to reach some brother that Alfred is sure doesn't exists, the woman fallen on the ground with a bloodied nose and a brunette singing loudly in Italian near his right. He would try to help, he would even try to move but his head and eyes were so heavy, so strangely uncaring and strong against his will that he decided it was better not to look.

Even with all the pain and sleepy feeling he was making doodles with his fingers on the ground. He will find a ways of leaving this place. He really wanted to take all these poor man with him but he can't. He saw Kiku die because of him and even heard about some Nordic guys who joined and tried to do the same but ended with the same fate. Death. Alfred realised only alone one can run away and he will be the one doing it.

He has a brother to come back for. A loving mother, an unfinished course and a part-time job to come back to. He made fists as tears of frustration and longing filled his blue darkened eyes. He needs to go out there before he has the fate of the people on the bottom of the house. Dismembered, deficient and broken people, who only became like this due the drugs effects. The worse was that they went there only to suffer from more physical and dangerous tests. Alfred preferred to avoid thinking about that while he started looking at the big jailed window.

The left side and the south side of the house were the places he was placed on the first weeks and the sides of the mansion where he tried to escape. Now there's the north and the right side of the house to try, and he will find it! He will escape!

.

Another drug test another day on the room he shared with a Chinese man obsessed with business, money and strangely cute things. The man kept silent as Alfred shivered in cold from the drug. His body numb, non responding, laid on the bed and mind filled with forced happiness and euphoria making him drool and stare unfocused to the ceiling. He wished he could stop tremble in cold and his eyes stopped being blurry but he is getting the feeling that his vision was affected with this later drugs. He only hopes it's momentary.

.

Four days later he was somewhat sane, able of moving quickly and started to wander and searching silently through doors and walls. He was right, his vision was ruined with the last drugs, he can only see blurry things but if he narrows his eyes he can see somewhat better. He cried for a while but won't think much about it. He will fix it someday, now he has to leave this place.

Corridors were on his right and front as a door was closed on his left. He heard some voices on the right so he started walking to the front.

The corridors were cleaner than the others on the left side of the house and some screams could be heard, Alfred simply ignored them. If he listened intently he could feel his own sanity slipping away from him and he can't have that luxury.

Doors had different colours, a blue, a green and a red wide open one were the first ones but on the end of the corridor was a purple broken one.

Alfred sighed as he reached the death end of the corridor. It will be the right corridor then, but he is afraid that one is always being watched. He will have to find help on this.

He walked closer and looked up and down noticing scratches, little holes and an open chain on the door. Is this another testing place? A place where they save drugs? Where someone was hidden? What can it be-?

**-CLANK -**

Chains moving were heard and he stepped back for a second then he stepped forward and pressed his ear to the door.

The half broken door emanated a heavy musk scent of sunflowers and vodka and now that he was so close he could feel it leaving the little holes. It was nauseating. He guessed it belonged to a test with drugs and drinking and decided to walk away but his curiosity was peeked when he heard metal clacking and chains moving again. _There must be someone in there, in need._

He opened the door slowly, careful to not make a sound that was not the little creaking of the door, and poked his head into the room trying not to gag at the disgustingly concentrated smell of flowers, drink and hint of sweat while opening his slightly burning blurry eyes to a dark room.

The chains got louder, struggling and he could see the metal glinting and glowing with the little light that hit them through the door. He stepped inside slowly as a hand searched through the wall for a switch button.

**-click-**

Light filled his vision and he blinked a few times until he focussed in something- no, someone.

A big burly man was chained to the ceiling, hands restrained up and legs down, as sunflowers, taller than the man, surrounded all the room almost suffocating the man in the middle. Said man trashed with the chains and looked up with a wide smile and wide purple distant eyes to him as Alfred gaped in wonder and fear.

''You came to be my friend yes? I'm so glad sunflower, this makes me very happy!'' a childish raspy voice almost cracked in glee as the chains kept his struggle and silvery hair shook with every move.

Alfred gulped heavily, the man's purple eyes were glassed and distant and he kept giggling in happiness and delirious glee. His face was flushed and Alfred looked down to take the event on his mind trying to understand.

The man wore a long scarf and dressed a tank top and dark trousers. His feet were bare and Alfred could see the rubbed raw lines on his ankles. He looked up again to the man seeing him still giggling and trying to free his arms from the tight chains as blood crawled through his arms.

''We will all be friends and happy together!'' the man mumbled and coughed but the glee only grew on his face and eyes that started to fog and drop a bit in tiredness. The man kept struggling intensely though, while was deeply lost in a wave of pleasure and happiness and Alfred turned the light off and walked away listening the pleads of ''Don't leave, we will be friends and then they will let us go and the-''

The door closed and Alfred looked around in sympathetic despair. _How could they do that to someone? How?_

The chains got louder and a raspy yell of_ 'PLEASE JUST SOMEONE! TAKE ME FROM HERE.'_ was heard as Alfred walked away with a disturbing feeling of sadness and fear inside his chest.

The voice cracked between giggles and desperate yells that were muffed and incomprehensible with the distance and Alfred decided that if he will be obliged to wait for the perfect time to leave that God forsaken place he will find who that man was and what was _that_.

* * *

little drabble, please don't kill me xD

posted on my blog too. I'm still thinking if I will follow through this idea. Perhaps I will but I warn that this may become rusame bromance and will be dramatic... Why? Why? XD

When my vacations come to an end I'll think about this ^-^

reviews or comments are appreciated.

sorry for any mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drug Testing house AU **with a crappy tittle.

**Pairings**: none yet, future amerus/rusame

**Rated** M for violence, language and heavy contents. Mature things may happen.

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!**

* * *

**The survival belongs to the strongest one.**

**.**

''Where am I?'' was the first thought Alfred had when he woke up.

He felt groggy with heavy eyelids and head but his limbs where moving slowly and properly as his mind took notice of his empty surrounding and remembered where he was.

_The Fucking House…_

He was sick and tired of living in fear inside that tiny room and he despised it with heart.

The last drug was some thing that made him feel neurotic. His thoughts were disturbingly confused, paranoid and heavily graphic images of people that he is sure were not there talked to him and told him _things_. _Creepy_ _things_.

It was disturbing and frightening but the worse was that the 'doctors' around him were looking at him as if he was a lab rat writing and taking notes of every more and sound he made.

A little mental memory came to him and he closed his eyes with a heavy sigh.

_''Oh bro, you know I hate that Cuban guy! He hates my guts and mistakes you with me, not fair!''_

_''But he's cool with me Al… He even paid my ice cream.'' Matthew says blushing as Alfred laughs._

_''I can't believe, my bro fell for the enemy! Not cool bro! I ain't saving your ass on this!''_

_Matthew flushes more and smirks a bit ''I never asked you too. Besides I believe is not my ass on the game here.'' Alfred laughed and Matthew smiles flushing madly._

He misses Matthew.

They had his spats but they were really close. The bad thing is that Alfred is not sure which memories are the real ones anymore.

He hopes his brother and mother are fine without him.

Alfred shifted and blinked his blurry blue eyes a few times. He looked around the dirty white room and looked at Yao who was on the bed grabbing his chest and with a pained face. His pony tail was unsettled and he was bended so hard that it made Alfred hurt.

Alfred sat up and flinched at the nauseating feeling he had. Suddenly it stopped and he sighed in relief standing and walking to Yao.

Yao looked at him made a little smile and ground his teeth together. He was always trying to appear the oldest and tougher one. Indeed he was but they all knew he didn't need to act like it, they were all equals there. _Victims of those sick perverted bastards._

Alfred sat on the bead listening the hideous creak and the soft feeling of the bed slumping. He placed a hand on Yao's shoulder and whispered lowly, fearing that someone would take him from there, ''What's hurting?''.

Yao took a minute to process the question due the pain and the conflicting thoughts on his mind and turned his face to him locking dark brown eyes with darkened blue as the little light on the room gave them no more move to see properly each other.

''My chest hurts so much Al, my nipples and even…'' he trailed flushing and Alfred nodded rubbing circles on his shoulder and back. There was nothing he could do but at least was there this time to comfort him a bit. He truly appreciates the time Yao took to comfort him the day before and gladly tries to do the same. It's not a physical release but a mental one.

Knowing that everyone, even filled with meds, is there for each other is comforting on his sick twisted way.

Yao was being tested to act hybrid and be a male capable of being a breeder. Alfred found it incredibly stupid but he overheard the old men talking how it could give them enough money to not work for generations.

He was sort of glad that he was not guinea pig of the hermaphrodite tests but still felt bad for the older man on his room.

Alfred chest clenched and his stomach complained. He was angry and hungry, not a good combination. Soon he found himself being given some pill and took it against his will, again. It felt bitter and was a yellowish-green, gross.

He kept waiting for side effects but there were no different feelings and he was thinking properly so he found some relieve on that. After twenty minutes he found himself with completely normal physic abilities and was not shivering, trembling or making compulsive movements so he designated himself _good_.

He hoped that the others were fairly well today.

Two hours or so later they were led through the corridor to the huge eating room that was also the main room.

Yao started convulsing and shaking and Alfred tried to help him but was shoved apart by white dressed man who sedated the little Chinese mumbling how the testing were not corresponding to the expectation. They lifted and took Yao with them leaving Alfred simply nauseated and gazing sadly to where they took him. He hopes Yao is not feeling as bad as he looks. He is sure he will survive through this; he will keep faith on that.

.

Once in the room he was tackled down by a happy smiley Feliciano.

The Italian kept babbling in Italian and he simply patted him looking around and ignoring the abnormal bulge poking his side. He wondered where Gilbert was because the room was too silent without him.

Feliciano was probably with some cocaine replacement on his blood making him act euphoric, erratic and well, horny. Alfred was only subdued to a replacement medicine like that once but he knows for experience that the Heroin one is much worse but the after is much worse than during the testing.

As he looked he found Antonio on the ground sadly murmuring and gazing the outside.

Antonio tested a successful replacement to Methamphetamime, a psychostimulant and sympathomimetic drug. It's also known as Meths and he was currently feeling the side effects of excessive sleeping, eating and depression-like symptoms.

He wonders if they will take him from there because he's constantly craving and asking for drugs, _any drug_. It's how desperate he became not even noticing other side effects that he probably has.

Alfred tried not to think about it. _The Spaniard was too nice to be there. They were all good people, they shouldn't be _there_._

Alfred sighed and looked at Feliciano who kept talking albeit a bit more desperately. He was probably tired of doing that but was still drug induced talking and Alfred swiftly escaped from his arms with a guilt expression. He hopes he doesn't feel rejected, again. A crying Feliciano is worse than a happy one.

''Cocaine replacement lad. That one is lost too…'' Arthur says and he looks to the slightly shifting British man.

The British man points to Francis who is crying on a corner with pitying green glassed eyes. ''The frog can't be here anymore and proclaims that Gilbert and Antonio will be taken from here so he sat there and for once is not hitting on me despite his raging boner.'' He gave a ghost of a smirk but green eyes looked angered. Alfred nodded and sat on his side gazing the French who grabbed his hairs in frustration and kept curling and uncurling as murmured French words and cried his heart out.

Actually Alfred doesn't know if Francis can even perform the sexual act with all the aphrodisiac he tested and the constant arousing. He is sure Arthur knows but won't ask something as private as that.

He looked at Arthur and noticed the English man was loosing hair, too much hair to be healthy but Alfred was not sure if he knew so he kept shut. He hopes it doesn't fall though.

One of the things he learned was to keep shut. He felt no will to talk either though. Strange but fitting. He felt somewhat apathetic for some reason.

Arthur noticed the staring and bended to him with an unusual sad frown. ''If I die take care of him will you?''

Alfred gasped surprised with the solemn tone and mouthed words that didn't leave his mouth.

For the first time since the pill intake he realised he can't talk and panicked. His concentration improved though but he didn't want that, he wanted to talk!

''Thank you lad…'' Arthur said ignoring the panicking face of the young blond and looking again to the crying French man. Then he sighed starting a polite talk with something only he saw at the table.

Alfred kept trying to talk in vain and cursed hitting the table with his fists. No one looked at him or noticed it so he stood and punched the door of the '_doctor'_ that was suppose to look out for them but no one opened the door.

He kept hitting the door and stopped when a deep angered yell came out.

The doctor was a huge with a big hair and bear and imposed respect to everyone. Right now Alfred felt vile coming to his mouth as he listened to him moaning and saying things in a language he didn't recognize.

He walked out of there wanting to kill him and everyone there so he focussed on the possible routes to leave that place. Perhaps the drug will ease his trail of thought with that.

A new possibility came to his mind in a few seconds.

The basement.

_How could he forget it? Perhaps it's the only way out, it would make sense._

As he thought about this with a strange fascination and newfound optimism the door got open and the man left the room to grab the crying French and inject something on his arm before walking to the corridor with him and stop someone from yelling in the meanwhile.

Alfred looked at the slight open door and frowned worried with whoever was there. Perhaps whoever he or she is there needs help. He bets the violent doctor is not gentle and saddened him that someone was abused like that by him.

He was not abused sexually for a doctor, _yet_, but he fears that and the promises of some of them abound his mind. He is sure he will leave the house before that though.

He walked to the door looking around and when he was opening the door something solid bumped into him.

That something was someone he already saw once. The strange huge silvery man that he saw on the other day stuck in a disgusting room of sunflowers. Those intense purple desperate eyes filled his mind and now were looking at him with anger and confusion.

The said man said ''извините'' and he made a confused face. _What was he saying?_

He tried to ask but no sound came from his mouth as the man, more gently than he expected, moved him away and step through him.

Alfred frowned more confused that worried and looked at Arthur who was laughing a bit with something he was petting and sat on his side.

He thought the man would be always incarcerated on the room, they all heard of a few ones that are kept in room for twisted surgeries and experiments and he thought that tall man was one of them but it seems he's not.

Arthur looked at him and he made a gesture to the previous man who was now sitting on the table talking with a brown long-haired guy and Arthur made a twisted forced and somewhat fearful smile.

''That's a feared one lad, he's crazy and dangerous….'' Arthur said and looked to his side talking with empty air, ''Oh yes, he survived many drug testing's and even overcome a few side effects but he's completely crazy I tell you.''

Alfred nodded to himself saving the information as he did with all the 'patients', it was the best way to help when needed and stay back on the right times, and vowed to talk with him; perhaps he can help him with some information and escaping. He was even talking politely to the other man and didn't seem harmful so he will give it a try either way. He just needed to be careful.

As the day passed and Yao was finally brought to the main room looking more relieved and calm and he wondered if the strange man's eyes that looked like amethysts were like that because of the testing drugs.

Soon he was able of making sounds and felt an intense relief. It was enough that he saw the far away things blurry.

* * *

**Notes:** little story that will have 6 or so chapters. Please don't kill me xD

Next Alfred finally talks to Ivan.

Извините (izvinite) means sorry in Russian.

To make things clear this house is a drug testing house as you should already know. On this house drugs are being experimented on humans illegally. The drugs that are tested are cheaper replacements to already known drugs that increase their prices every day. They also try new human experimentation as in Yao's case.

Toxic and radioactive chemicals tests involving mind-altering substances are things the house does on the basement creating mutants and debilitated people. They re-utilise some people from the up levels to do this also making some surgical experiments.

Yes it's terrible but they accept requests.

Reviews or comments are appreciated.

Sorry for any mistake and thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Drug Testing house AU **with a crappy tittle.

**Pairings**: none yet, future amerus/rusame

**Rated** M for violence, language and heavy contents. Mature things may happen.

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!**

* * *

**The survival belongs to the strongest one.**

**.**

Paranoid.

Was no other word Alfred could think of at the moment as he grabbed his hair strands pulling them with strength and closed his eyes in fear. He was paranoid and he knew it but he couldn't avoid it. _They_ were _everywhere_!

They were peeking around the corner of the room, they were hiding behind a heavily sleeping Yao, and they were above him looking at him with disdain and wide eyes. _They want him!_

To what Alfred doesn't know but he surely doesn't want to know either.

He wonders why the doctors took him a blood sample before injecting the whitish liquid on his vein. He wonders if the things looking at him, waiting and wanting him are an object of his imagination, an effect from whatever he has taken or real. He hopes _they_ are not real.

Sometimes he wished he had a constant drug subject as Yao or Francis, sometimes he's just glad he's not as a guinea pig as them. It was degrading.

Today, today he simply wanted to be cradled by his mother and saved from _them_ but his mother facial imagine was disappearing from his mind and being replaced with fogged white shapes.

He opened slowly his blue eyes and looked around seeing only reddish eyes stare at him.

He felt nothing but fear, excruciating fear crawling on his mind and suffocating him. He wondered for a second if he would have a panic attack but as soon as one of the reddish lights moved he closed his blurred blue eyes and whimpered. _They_ will catch him and there's nothing he can do.

He stood there crunching on the corner of their little room for hours, fearing, wondering, fearing again and shivering compulsively. When the right time came they took him to the main room.

He felt himself being lifted and screamed in desperate fear. One eye cracked open and he saw the doctors so he closed his mouth biting his tongue in the process.

He hated feeling so fearful, so dependent and paranoid… He hates _them_ because they follow him to the main room and make him fear for the other people there.

The 'doctors' sit him near the British man who narrowed his eyes to them and snarled. Alfred instinctively grabbed his arm and looked around panicking. _They will kill them all and he will assist to their deaths as the monsters will rejoice on a bloodbath to mock him. _

Arthur looked at him and he looked back merely seeing _them_, _they_ were hiding behind the innocent green-eyed man.

He let the too thin arm fall from his death grip and crawled back shivering. He looked to his side and _they_ were there again, _they_ were following him. The stupid reddish lights were mocking and smirking. He could see them and started breathing unevenly and with difficulty, and Arthur walked to him with big concerned green eyes.

''What's wrong lad?''

Alfred sobbed and looked around, they were there just looking. _What they were waiting for? _

Thin fingers wrapped around his arm he screamed again making Arthur flinch and drop his arm as it burned.

He whimpered again weakly and whispered 'Ghosts' to Arthur who simply looked angered and started cursing to the main watching doctors.

''What have you done to the lad? He's barely a man you bloody gits!'' Arthur yelled angrily and tried to punch the main assistant doctor yelling profanities as a sailor. The man was the same huge old doctor of the other day, who simply injected something into his neck and lifted his limp form walking with him away.

Alfred stared at the scene in surprise and saw the ghost talking and smirking to the huge 'doctor'.

He gave another whimper and started hiding his head on his legs. He didn't want to see _them_; he didn't want to face _them_. He was afraid and they were mocking him and playing with him as he shivered and wailed in deep fear and instinctive crunching.

He kept crying and shivering for a few moments until two big soft arms involved him and he jumped back trying to pry them off but they simply tightened the grip on him.

He started whispering 'no, please' and 'go away' and looked up.

Two concerned violet fogged eyes looked at him as a tiny smile made himself known on pale big cheeks. _It was the broad silvery man._

''Don't worry little one, Mother will take care of you.''

Alfred looked sacredly around and saw the ghosts taking a step back intimidated so he clung to the shirt of the tall man as a death life ignoring the coos of the man who looked like he was talking to his child and supposedly thought he was a woman for some reason.

He stood there griping the shirt like a child for long minutes until his mind shut down and an unease sleep took over.

.

He woke up on the main room and was alone but a heavy coat was around him. He looked up and took a breath of relieve when he didn't saw red lights and pale smirks.

He is sure it was the drug that made him like that but he remembered _everything_ and that fact was scary.

He looked around to find the tall man who eased him. He needed to thank him right?

He needed to search Arthur too so he walked to Francis who was looking tiredly to the table but was looking more himself than usual.

''Hey Francis, where's Artie?'' he said in a cheerful voice and Francis started sobbing.

Alfred kneeled and placed a hand on the French shoulder as he kept whimpering and sobbing.

''They took them all and now I'm here all alone _cher_… they took _mon amour_…''

Alfred made a face and tried to understand. Antonio and Gilbert were forced to go away due heavily destructive behaviour but now Arthur was taken too? But he was fine…

''He was taken too?'' he asked and Francis laughed.

''Oh _non_, they killed _L'_ _amour_… they… '' he started shaking and sobbing and Alfred clenched his teeth angered. His eyes gained a dark edge and tears pricked them but he refused to shed them.

_They will pay! _

He will run away and shut that building down and make them all pay as well!

.

A full hour passed and he gave up in trying cheering up the French who kept saying _'I'm as good as death…'_. It pained his heart but there was nothing he could do.

Suddenly a big man with a floating scarf entered on the room frowning and he stood, grabbed the coat and walked to him.

There was his chance of gathering information and he would not waste it.

''Dude, dude!'' he yelled making a few 'patients' wincing and soon enough a round face turned to him smiling, too sweetly to be truth, to him.

''What are you doing with my coat?'' The said man had a childish cold voice that made him freeze as the room got somewhat colder and he blinked_. Didn't he remember?_

''You lend me when I had a panic attack.'' Well, he was not that afraid of imaginary things so he supposes it was a panic attack.

The other looked at him and his smile dropped a bit as the room warmed again.

''Ah, I forgot, I apologise.'' He said as Alfred returned the coat.

''Do you remember me big guy?'' he asked and the man nodded.

''Yes, you were the rude man standing on my way on the other day.'' Alfred frowned and ignored the statement.

''We saw before don't you remember? On that closed room…'' Alfred trailed and Ivan's violet eyes gained a darker colour as he lost in thought for a moment and giggled.

''I have no idea what you are talking about silly American.''

Alfred narrowed his eyes to the rolling accent and ignored him again, he was on a _mission_!

''Can you help me or not dude?''

''Of course, what are you needing of?'' the man asked and sat on the ground.

Alfred blinked to the motion but did the same as the man looked as he took a business man persona or something as close to it.

''I heard you are here for a long time so I want to know if you imagine where we can escape through.''

The man looked thoughtful and sighed.

''How do I know I can trust you?''

Alfred shrugged and presented one hand to him. ''Jones, Alfred Jones. Now you know my name and can ask around about me…''

Ivan looked at the hand and grasped it shaking it with too strength. ''Ivan Braginsky. I'm sure you already heard of me.'' He gave an uncomfortable shrug and Alfred nodded.

''So can you help?''

''I believe the way out is through the basement.'' Ivan went directly to the point and Alfred nodded agreeing. He had come to that conclusion too but was not sure but if another person agrees he really needs to try it.

''Have you ever…?'' he trailed and Ivan shook his head easily lying.

'_'Nyet_, I mean, no, I never went there but I'm sure no one wants to go there…'' his smile widened and Alfred frowned. _That was creepy._

They kept talking for a while and Alfred decided that Ivan was creepy but smart and a good help to escape.

Soon, too soon they were interrupted by the huge man calling Ivan.

'_'Braginsky_!'' his name was spat with loathing and something else and the said man tensed dropping the long-lasting smile he wore for a long second.

Alfred looked at him and he stood shaking slightly grabbing the frayed scarf for dear life and smiling wide. This time the smile was too counterfeit to even appear a smile. It was a loathing grimace with the corners up to say the least.

''We will talk later, yes?'' he said as a command and Alfred dumbly nodded.

Alfred followed the tall man as he walked to the room again and the 'doctor' followed him with a smirk. A nauseating feeling invaded Alfred and he looked away from the door. He _needs_ to get out of there before its too late for him too.

.

Next day fortunately was not a repeating of the last day but when he awoke Yao was sweating and shivering in fear and he tried to help him.

He placed a rag on his forehead and covered the man tucking him. Then he gave him the last water he had but soon enough 'doctors' came and took Yao leaving Alfred alone again on the white room.

He took advantage of his free time to pray.

He was a devoted man from devoted parents and was rose in a devoted city. He prayed for Arthur and the many others that disappeared and were killed on the house, for Francis who was heard screaming about wanting to die the last night, for Ivan who kept disappearing and Alfred deeply feared what they were doing to him and lastly for Yao. He truly hoped the man survived or if he was meant to die to have a quick death.

Alfred lost the time he was on the room but when a doctor led him to the main room he sat looking to the window not having much else to do.

Suddenly a cheery voice appears on his side and he almost yelps.

''Jones!'' the childish cheerful voice says and he yelps as the man tackles him down in a crushing bear hug.

''Ah, my friend I missed you!'' the man, Ivan, said cheerfully nuzzling on his cheek and he shrugged him off blinking and sighing in relief when he finally got free from the death grip.

Ivan looked at him hut and purple glowing big violet eyes looked up as his lip trembled. ''You are my friend yes?'' he asked hesitantly and Alfred nodded.

''Yeah big guy but don't do that…'' he says and the man giggles.

_He fucking giggled!_

Alfred now realised why they called Ivan crazy. _What kind of huge man giggles like a tiny little girl?_

The said man kept staring at him as a school boy with a wide smile and shifting slightly.

''Uh, dude?'' Alfred was getting creeped out and tried to initiate a conversation. A sane one.

''I'm exited! We will escape, da? You will take me to Katyusha and will eat _borscht_. I miss _borscht_ …'' he said looking down shyly.

''I think little sister won't like you because I like you but big sister will love you, she's very sweet, yes?'' he kept talking excitedly and Alfred took everything in mainly because not many people liked to share things with the others. It was a nice change, a disturbing one but nice.

After almost one hour of exited talking Ivan looked to the doctor who made him signal and his glassed eyes looked down.

''Ah, apologise comrade but I have to go…'' he started standing and Alfred grabbed his arm.

''What does he want?''

Ivan sifted his feet and looked up with scared violet eyes ''to remind me I won't leave this place but I know we will escape, you are nice so I know we will'' he shook his head too many times and Alfred dropped his arm with a concerned look.

_Shit_, he really should try to leave alone but now he can't leave the man there like that.

He gave a deep breath and got ready to take the new medicine that he will be forced to take in a few hours.

That night he pees himself, screams and tries to hurt Yao.

He _hates_ that place.

* * *

**Notes: **next, escaping. I told this will be quick xD

Oh yes, Francis meant they killed love. They killed love because love for him was Arthur.

.

Reviews or comments are appreciated.

Sorry for any mistake and thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Drug Testing house AU **with a crappy tittle.

**Pairings**: none yet, future amerus/rusame

**Rated** M for violence, language and heavy contents. Mature things may happen.

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!**

* * *

**The survival belongs to the strongest one.**

**.**

-Tack, Tack, Tack- Tack, Tack, Tack-

Steps were sounding on the hallway.

Alfred has been hearing them echoing since they took an unconscious Yao from his room.

He woke up with a huge headache and eye sensibility to light which made him groan in protest. Then he realised his body felt drained from his usual energy making him panic a bit but relax when he realised that Yao was looking at him with a small smile.

They chatted a bit until Yao started convulsing before falling unconscious on the ground.

Alfred hated this.

He felt so unable of doing something, so useless and drained that he simply lay on his uncomfortable bed.

-Tack, Tack, Tack- Tack, Tack, Tack-

The heavy sound of boots tacking on the hallway was making him nervous but he kept looking at the door fiercely as it would stop _something_ from happening. They haven't given him a drug or something and he was getting distressed.

-Tack, Tack, Tack- Tack, Tack, Tack-

Hours passed and the steady pace was drifting him to a restless sleep but then a loud voice made him stop.

_''What are you doing here?'_' a deep voice said and a soft mumble could be heard.

The steps died and Alfred stood up and walked to the door trying to listen more. _Was Yao coming back?_

Suddenly a clacking sound could be heard, vanishing cracking steps, a loud sound of something hitting flesh and another loud bump.

Alfred shivered in nervous fear, _what was going on?_

Shuffles and keys could be heard after one moment of silence.

One, two and three tentative keys trying to open his room and he was already making fists waiting for the danger and stepping back. He may be a tad tired but he was still ready to fight whoever it was.

The door finally clicked open and a silvery head peaked inside. _Ivan._

Ivan entered quickly on the room and dragged a bloodied faucet pipe with him, his hair was unsettled and he was wearing a big coat where it nestles his scarf but his feet were uncovered as always.

Alfred gaped and the man sat staring at him with somewhat clean violet eyes.

''We are leaving, yes?'' he asked with hope and a glint of something on his eyes and Alfred swallowed heavily stepping to him watching the door by the corner of his eyes. The other looked completely calm and it made him more nervous.

''… Yeah, I guess….'' He said with hesitation wondering if it wasn't too soon and the other gave him a blank look that almost pained him with its intensity.

Alfred wondered for a moment if he was a spy, if he was trying to catch possible fugitives but the man simply bowed his head and sighed.

''I tried before but alone, I do not want you to slow me! I need to run away _today_, will you come?'' he asked his gaze a bit distant and Alfred numbly nodded.

_Of course he wanted to go away but why the urgent need?_

''Good.'' He said and stood and Alfred did the same nervously shifting around.

Ivan giggled and he looked up.

''You are my friend yes?'' he asked almost shyly and Alfred gave another hesitant nod making the man smile beautifully and nod once.

''Thank you.'' The childish voice whispered and Ivan walked to the door peaking outside.

Alfred felt confused but followed him. Well, now he may have a chance to escape. _Hopefully they will escape_.

They walked through the corridor slowly as Ivan walked with a blank face and a sweet smile that Alfred realised never came off his round face.

Alfred felt a bit disappointed that he was not the first of them trying to run away but he couldn't complain much since Ivan was carrying a water faucet and looked incredibly menacing with it. He wondered why Ivan looked almost fearful and panicked when he hesitated but he shook his head, perhaps he'll tell later.

Suddenly he heard a riot.

They were almost on the main room and Ivan was peeking and grinning wickedly.

Alfred also peeked and gasped seeing what was going on.

Doctors were yelling and panicking making a few patients panic and start trashing around. It was perfect for them to walk unnoticed through them.

Alfred looked up and saw Ivan glaring at the open bloodied door of the major guard and 'doctor' but decided that he just didn't want to know, _yet_.

They quickly walked through them and ran to the door that had the stairs going down to the basement.

Alfred decided to take the lead on this one but there were two doors to choose and Ivan quickly pulled keys from his coat and started trying to find the key making Alfred frown.

Alfred froze shivering and looked at Ivan with wide eyes, _he was with them! He knows so he must be one of them!_

Quickly Alfred grabbed his scarf and shoved the taller man to the wall making him drop his keys and grunt as his body hit the wall.

''Who are you?'' Alfred asked and Ivan sniffed moving his face and scratching it on the door.

''Ivan Bragisnky, patient 54. Let me go Alfred or I'll make you!'' he threatened sweetly and Alfred started pulling the scarf around his neck tightly seeing how Ivan started trashing and his eyes looked fearful.

''Are you with them?'' he asked again and Ivan murmured a few things in his language before hissing ''No! Don't touch me!"

Alfred frowned fighting the tiredness growing on his body and kept holding him to the wall using one arm and one leg then he started roaming through his pockets and frowned finding them empty. Sighing he slightly opened the coat to see if there were inner pockets and the Russian groaned and shoved him back making them fall to the ground with a loud bump.

Alfred whimpered with the collision and the other falling above him, he swallowed and then noticed that Ivan was naked inside the coat and Ivan shivered with narrowed darkened eyes before punching him hissing ''DO NOT TOUCH ME AGAIN!''.

Ivan hit him once and Alfred dodged another punch before Ivan stopped calming himself and grabbing the keys from the ground.

''I knew you would slow me down…'' he murmured regretfully and Alfred stood as well making himself ready to hit him again.

''Ivan…?'' he asked tentatively trying to know if he could trust the man or not and Ivan turned to him glaring.

''I have been here, its how I know so just stop that and follow me or I'll leave you behind!'' he stated and Alfred nodded not wanting to apologise or even talk with the man. He was _unstable_.

They made too much noise and voices started walking down the stairs, Ivan kept struggling with the keys and Alfred prepared himself to knock out who ever was following them.

Ivan was almost finding the right key but was not quick enough and a 'doctor' walked to them making Ivan look up with wide eyes and Alfred run to him and punching him before knocking him out not wanting to kill the man.

''Fuck, get that fucking door opened!'' Alfred whispered and Ivan finally got the door open and locked it before they entered on a slight dark corridor.

Alfred shivered at the cold emanating from that dark corridor, Ivan seemed unfazed though.

They kept walking for a few minutes and Alfred started getting frustrated and turned to Ivan who looked a different from what he saw before, he was still smiling but clenching his teeth. He looked to Alfred and as if reading his mind he started talking.

''This is a labyrinth; he will have to tentatively try to find a way out.''

Alfred nodded and couldn't resist the need to ask him what was on his tired paranoid mind.

''Why, were you here before?'' he started and Ivan looked to a closed-door trying to peek as Alfred looked around trying to see the far edges of the corridor, even if they were blurry, wondering if there were cameras. He only saw a few on some rooms; most of the building was not heavily guarded. They tried not to have _proofs_.

''They declared me unstable a few years ago and sent me here.'' He shrugged as it was completely normal and Alfred looked at him with wide eyes, so the rumours of his insanity were truth, not that he doubted it much but was still revealing and he lied... fucker.

They kept walking slowly and searching around for the door that will lead them to the basement and Alfred kept thinking about the myths of the basement.

''How did you get back?'' he asked wondering if the people he knew there were also alive while trying to forget how he lied and Ivan stopped not looking at him.

''I made a deal with a '_doctor'_.'' He spat the last word and Alfred looked at him seeing that he got lost in thought, again.

''Ivan… hey buddy?'' he waved a hand in front of his face and Ivan grabbed it.

''I didn't knew! I was only trying to survive!'' he said with desperation and suddenly he looked too young even with the dim light. His eyes were wide in fear and he was frowning with a wide smile.

''Ivan? What…'' he started and Ivan started shivering.

''I never thought… I was too young to understand the implications but now he's death and will never again do something like that! '' he said nodding fiercely and Alfred felt the grip on his hand tightening.

''Ivan, drop my hand.'' He whispered hissing and Ivan dropped it looking down.

''I apologise… I did not want to hurt my only friend…'' he nodded and looked up giggling.

''Yeah…'' Alfred rubbed his wrist wondering if he would be safe with the man around then he looked closer to his eyes and realised he was drugged. _How?_

''I'm a good boy now yes? I killed him!'' he said with a giggle and Alfred looked around then he walked to Ivan and felt something broken on his naked feet.

He looked down cleaning his hurting feet and saw a broken glass then he looked to Ivan's feet.

''Hey buddy, could you show me your feet?'' he said looking up and Ivan nodded giggling.

''Don't tickle me!'' he started smiling cheerfully and Alfred nodded.

''I won't, promise.'' He grabbed his feet and a small needle was heavily craved on his foot and he grabbed a piece of his shirt and took it off making Ivan whimper.

''That hurt…'' he whined and Alfred stood up.

''Ivan, listen to me, we need to be careful, there are traps here.'' Alfred tried to reason with Ivan but the man nodded and giggled.

''Of course, I know that! If we had entered on the last room we would be electrocuted, I was once and it hurt a lot!'' he said frowning and Alfred sighed. _Who was slowing who now? Dammit…._

Alfred grabbed his hand and took him with him listening people walking and hiding on a room hoping there were no big traps there but the room had stairs and his eyes lit up to that.

Ivan paused and he dragged him but the man tried to stay on his place and he turned to him whispering harshly.

''What now?''

''I don't want to go there…'' he murmured and his eyes were filled with tears.

''Why, we can escape!'' he asked and Ivan laughed loudly making Alfred cover his mouth but he took it and whispered slightly laughing.

''They will catch us and you'll have a worse fate than me… I should have let you on your room! I'm a real idiot like he said!'' he kept laughing and Alfred punched him making him blink and try to punch back.

Alfred saw a bit of sanity on his eyes and smirked.

''Let's go now or I'll run without you!'' he stated and the man shook his head.

''NO, I have to go!'' he said desperate and grabbed him in a tight hug before murmuring ''please'' on his ear. Alfred was not sure about this, he liked Ivan but he was really unstable and lied but maybe two strong forces can run away and he really wants to get away and try to save the others… Perhaps he would had lied too... damn, it's better forget that little detail or he won't trust Ivan. He sighed and nodded to himself, it was better to let that be.

''Let's go then!'' he broke the one-sided hug and walked on his front noticing that Ivan lost his pipe. Shit.

They kept walking slowly but in a steady pace. Ivan finally got control of himself and was again quiet helping him and Alfred felt relieved with that.

He looked down, up, to the walls, possible doors and fake ones trying to get to the basement when Ivan stopped and made him a signal to stop.

He grabbed Alfred and shoved him to a room placing a hand on his mouth and Alfred glared at him.

Steps could be heard and voices too. They were talking a different language than what they used to talk upstairs but Ivan seemed to understand from the way his nose crinkled and his teeth clenched again.

When the steps and voices were gone they got out of the room and walked slowly again.

Alfred yawned a bit, he was tired. He knew he would be tired all day long since the beginning but he was glad they had not given him drugs before the other opened his room. The bad part was that he lost too much energy trying to calm Ivan and fighting him.

Ivan for his part looked well enough given the circumstances. They were both looking too thin, even Ivan being a bit broad. They also looked exhausted, dehydrated and dirty making Alfred sigh deeply and wonder when the torment would be gone.

Of course he knew he had been lucky in comparison to others and that the journey was only beginning but the rush of the adrenaline was fading and the nervous and fear was replacing it and he didn't enjoy it.

Finally they reached the end of the long corridor and Ivan bent and whispered to him void of emotion.

''We're on the basement…''

* * *

**Notes: **next, the basement!

WARNING: Be prepared for heavy drugs, events and deaths.

Amputations, unhealthy and crazy surgeries, mentions of rape, pedophilia, strange experiments and possibly more.

Will they escape?

.

Reviews or comments are appreciated.

Sorry for any mistake and thank you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Drug Testing house AU **with a crappy tittle.

**Pairings**: none yet, future amerus/rusame

**Rated** M for violence, language and heavy contents. Mature things may happen.

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!**

* * *

**The survival belongs to the strongest one.**

**.**

_It's cold, freezing and Ivan trembles as the 'doctor' caresses his back with the mocking touch of a lover. Winter is his name; he told him that many months ago and made him scream that disgusting name many times as a payment from his freedom from there, the basement to here, the experiments floor. _

_If he closes his eyes he can pretend not to be there as the huge man opens his legs and shoves _something_ inside him, filling and making his insides burn unpleasantly as friction makes it worse until the ache diminishes and his rear accommodates to the intrusion. He truly tries to struggle but the drug makes him limp on the spot and the man takes advantage of that to whisper things on his ear. ''You take me as a whore every time little one! Delicious.''_

_''Go away, please.'' He tries to plead but no sound comes from his drooling mouth and he shuts his eyes tightly. No drug is enough to make it bearable this time._

_''Your blonde friend will be the next and today you'll enjoy this as much as me! The aphrodisiac is ready and I have some friends that want to you too.'' Winter laughs as he ruts harder and desperately against him and he trembles noticing that his fingers and hands are finally slowly moving. His legs start bouncing and he shoves the man harder to the ground as his own body collapses with the sudden moving. His legs keep shaking and trembling and he can't stand but he crawls using his arms noticing that they are moving much better than the rest of his swaying body._

_''NO!'' he yells in a cracking raspy voice and the man grabs a needle standing._

_Ivan crawls through the ground and hisses in pain when his back hit on the banking dishwasher. In a moment of desperation he grabs the first thing that comes to his hand, a faucet pipe, and pulls it from the cement wall._

_Winter grabs his leg and pulls him trying to inject his knee but he swings the pipe and hits his head until he's limp on the ground._

_He drops the pipe and laughs; he laughs until he has the strength to stand, grab something to dress and grab the blonde. They will escape!_

_._

They pass several rooms. A disgusting room filled with the smell of blood and sex, Alfred starts nauseating and Ivan keeps neutral face with a little smile as ever.

It's infuriating, it seems he's not there but he is and when he finds something suspicious he's the first reacting.

Alfred wanted to peek and see what's on the rooms but Ivan said he doesn't want to see and it would take too much time so he comply listening the agonizing yelps, screams and screeches.

Ivan ignored them as something he already did making Alfred feel unease and disturbed.

As they kept going they would look at the doors carefully. One was open and Alfred's curiosity got the best of him. There were three people on that room, all amputated in the middle of a stinking badly treated room.

Alfred felt tears pricking on his eyes and vile coming to his mouth and he walked away shivering more.

More rooms were passed, more ajar doors were peeked. Disturbing experiments were being made there, there were open bodies ready for surgery, there were people connected by metal limbs and even toxic and radioactive chemicals tests involving mind-altering substances could be smelled, seeing and read on a paper Alfred found on the ground. It was nauseating, sad and cruel. Inhumane.

They kept walking but feeling rather tired; they were exhausted, dehydrated, cold and hungry which made the task more unpleasant and long. Alfred hit a man who tried to alert the others but Ivan was somewhat oblivious to that.

Ivan was frozen in front of a door ajar and started laughing making Alfred walk to him trying to silence his giggling. He looked at the tall man and frowned, he was giggling and crying freely and shivering while staring deeply at something.

Alfred turned around and saw what he saw was.

Children.

There were dead; bloodied tear-stained children in a pile of bodies on the room while the smell of death and decomposition filled their nose thrills. Alfred gagged and threw up bile water while crying. _How could they… Oh God…_

Ivan patted his back but kept watching with a wide smile and Alfred shoved him away.

''What's wrong with you dude?'' he cried and hissed trying not to look again and Ivan looked at him with teeth clenched and lips curved upward.

''I do not understand, I am simply not ignoring or forgetting them…'' he said softly giggling again and Alfred wondered if he will become as insane as him and walked away trembling and making sure he would not look at the doors.

Ivan followed him slowly and silently as he kept crying while the voices and whines filled his ears.

.

They were running, the signal was made and they were looking for them.

Alfred felt the little rocks pricking his feet but ignored them; Ivan followed him looking around with the pipe again on his hand. It seems he hid it on the coat before.

Too many steps could be heard and voices were louder and Alfred was almost panicking watching Ivan loose his composure and his eyes wide in fear.

In a swift move Alfred looked around and threw Ivan to a closed-door making them both fall on the ground with a loud and painful thud.

Ivan started struggling and Alfred pressed his hand on his mouth quiet him down but he only started trashing more and he kneeled above him.

''Shoo, dude, calm down or they'll hear us!'' Alfred whispered and Ivan started crawling away making Alfred look down and notice that he was wearing literally nothing under the coat to cover is lower parts.

Alfred flushed and stood out of him and Ivan covered himself shivering and glaring at him making him feel a bit guilty. _Now he felt rather guilty… _

The voices diminished and Alfred looked around and could barely believe in what he was seeing.

Francis.

He was barely the same, his hair was cut short and he was inside a cage talking and bickering with the air and Alfred walked to him.

''Francis?'' Alfred whispered and Francis ignored him with blue glassy eyes and reddish face.

He was naked, nothing much new but he wore heavy marks of abuse and struggling and he could barely sit having to be bended while talking and murmuring French things.

Alfred kneeled on the ground and pressed his head on one bar and cried. He went crazy… he also went crazy…. _They are all falling like dominoes and he was so afraid that he would be the next… He just wants to go out there, be with his brother and mother once more… he doesn't want anything else… _

His will and conviction was failing and for once he realised that perhaps he won't be able of escaping.

Ivan walked to him and tentatively wrapped his arms around him nuzzling his head on his neck and he looked back as if questioning and Ivan looked up with scared huge eyes and he sighed understanding that they needed to go quickly. It was time to go and he still has to help the big guy right?

He cleaned his face said goodbye to Francis who was still talking with no one and they kept their quest.

Survival will be conquered by the strongest one and Alfred is sure that right now he's the strongest one and will keep it that way.

The walked quickly this time, the last strength was filled with a rush of adrenaline and they took advantage of it ignoring dry mouths, raspy throats and sore muscles.

Alfred looked everywhere and anywhere. He ignored the screams and all the open doors, he could not see anymore.

They walked until a white dressed doctor saw them and screamed into some source of communications.

Alfred looked at Ivan who slightly froze and started looking around making Alfred panic a bit but grab his arm and run for the other side.

Three more 'doctors' followed them and they kept running until they finally saw a door with light peeking from its corners.

Alfred was about to tell Ivan about the door when he simply swayed the pipe and broke the door panting and clearly struggling for strength. Soon they walked away being followed by more people who threw a few things to them in an attempt of slowing them down.

It was an alley, a dark dirty alley and they kept walking but suddenly started becoming too tired and dozing off in place.

Alfred looked to his side narrowing his eyes and stumbling as he kept running and saw the other do the same while supporting himself with the dirty wall, his eyes were fogged, wet and glassed and Alfred realised that somehow they were drugged. Probably something hit them or the air on that alley was drugging them but they didn't stop, they needed to continue or they would be caught.

They crossed the alley and entered in another thin alley quickly slowing down then they turned into another trying to lose the doctors while stumbling and almost too slow.

Ivan started almost crawling through the wall and Alfred did the same on his knees not being able of holding himself up until they saw a little street that gave them some hope as the loud steps sounded more distant and separated.

But then a distant sound of a car crossed his ears and Alfred looked up in despair as Ivan held him protectively and in fear with the pipe ready to swing.

A dark car stopped right in front of them and they shivered drowsily feeling their senses slowly vanishing as a long-haired brunette opened the door with a gaping mouth and green wide eyes.

The last thing Alfred remembers was a loud gasp and someone trying to lift him up.

* * *

**Notes: **next, Will they escape or get back inside? (last chapter)

I was about to put very nasty things and experiments but... I decided not to.. I'm in a bad moment to write gore, my medication is turning me slow and sad.. not cool...

Now you know what happened to Ivan to make him want to go away so quickly and without short notice.

.

Reviews or comments are appreciated.

Sorry for any mistake and thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Drug Testing house AU **with a crappy tittle.

**Pairings**: none yet, future amerus/rusame

**Rated** M for violence, language and heavy contents. Mature things may happen.

**I don't own hetalia or any of the characters!**

* * *

**The survival belongs to the strongest one.**

**.**

_A needle. _

_A needle was getting closer and closer to his forced open eyelids and he tried to blink, trash, escape but she was getting closer to his blue eye and he clenched his teeth watching it disappear in a blind spot before injecting painful liquid inside his eye socket. _

_Suddenly his head started to pound, his fist to clench and rage filled his body and mind. He trashed and successfully hit the doctor who smirked at the restrained blond._

_Alfred kept trashing, yelling, cursing, raging and paining until a needle was forced to his neck-_

Alfred woke up gasping for breath. His body shivered and he was sweating looking frantically around, where is he?

A brunette came to his line of vision as he grabbed his neck panting and he blinked trying to watch the blurry face more clearly.

''Ah, good you are awake.'' A timid male voice said and he started panicking.

''Where am I?'' he asked trying to be rational but the fear crawling and boiling letting him only feel his painfully sore legs moving, and lungs burning.

''Please I meant no harm… Oh dear, this will need morphine too…'' The brunette murmured and a blond with glasses appeared near him.

''You think so?'' he asked looking at Alfred who shrunk and looked around wildly trying to understand what was happening, where was Ivan?

''The other tried to kill me when I touched him… I don't know why I took them from that alley…'' The brunette murmured and Alfred stood shakily.

''You, you took us from there?'' He looked around noticing he was on a brownish room with a large window open.

''Yes, you both barely jumped to my car and passed out. Then I saw men running to you so I decided to drive away because you both looked really hurt and… well, what happened?'' the man sat on the bed with a kind look and Alfred laughed crying.

''Dude, you saved us…'' he weakly hugged the man and shook sobbing in relieve.

.

After presentations and explaining them what happened leaving both young men wide-eyed and shocked the brunette bit his lip when he asked for Ivan.

''So, where is he?'' Alfred asked knowing that without the men he would probably be inside that hell.

''Huh, well, when we tried to clean and feed him he attacked us so I injected morphine in hopes that you probably know how to deal with him…'' the brunette said and Alfred frowned.

''How do you have this things?'' he asked pointing to the gaze on his arm and noticing he was clearly disinfected.

''He's a doctor…''

''Oh… May I see him later then?'' Alfred asked and they nodded.

''We also cleaned him, well, I hope he doesn't get mad with what we saw…'' Toris bowed ashamed and the other looked away and walked to the door.

''Yeah, I deal with that.'' Was the least he could do...

Ivan woke up hours later and Alfred was indeed the one calming him down because he thought they were 'doctors'. Relief and a small smile came to his face when it sunk that they were freed from the house.

''We need to save them, we have to tell the authorities…'' Alfred mused and Ivan shook his head.

''We can't, they are very influent and I heard them say that major identities are covering their backs..'' Ivan sighed and Toris turned to them.

''What can we do then? We have the place and you are both victims, we are proof! Isn't it enough?'' Eduard looked at him and shook his head.

''No, if there's a major identity there's nothing we can do…''

''But I can't let them keep doing this…'' Alfred yelled placing his cup of water on the table and Ivan frowned.

''Is not all… We can't go back for our family or they'll catch us again…'' he said and Alfred turned to him.

''WHAT?''

''I…'' he started and trailed sadly and Alfred grabbed his scarf.

''Tell me what you know now!'' he threatened and Ivan pushed him aside.

''I've done that, they caught my little sister and killed her in front of me, we can't just escape, they will get back!'' He said in despair as a wide smile made himself known and Alfred suddenly realised the 'deal' he talked about was to keep him alive.

''I… I can't,…'' Alfred stood with a constriction on his throat and stinging eyes.

''MY fucking vision is ruined! They ruined my life and did whatever they wanted and now you tell me I can't see my bro and mother again? NO! NO!'' he yelled starting to cry and Ivan stood hugging him ignoring the trashing on his arms.

''Don't worry, I'm here yes?'' he said and Alfred shoved him away.

''You are crazy!'' he yelled and Ivan's eyes looked hurt but he kept smiling.

''You should have left me for death then little one…'' he murmured walking away letting the other two spectators nervous and without knowing what to do.

Survival was what they achieved but it never seemed so hard.

.

_He was shocking on his own blood as the doctor hit him violently with a long cane on his chest. His sister, beloved dedicated sister that tried to find him, was dying in front of him, eyes lolling back and mouth opening in a silent cry as the drug was quicker than the knife ripping her throat. Blood smell filled with sunflowers filled his nose making him gag._

_''You won't try to escape again, yes? I can save you from a similar but more painful death if you make a little deal with me…'' Winter said and Ivan looked at him in fear, horror and pain. _

_''Everything.'' He murmured shivering as her head hit the dirty ground with an empty sounding bump._

A scream erupted in the deaths of the house and Alfred ran to the next door where the sound came from.

Ivan was crying and laughing deep on his throat as he cradled his head on his hands in despair. Alfred sat near him rubbing his back as Toris came to see what was going on.

''What-,?'' he stopped talking seeing the painful image on the bed.

''Toris dude… I think he's loosing it…'' Alfred murmured and Toris bowed his head wondering how longer he can afford two more men living on his house.

.

Alfred was getting weaker every day, even eating, drinking and having a doctor looking for him he was feeling himself getting weaker and not even the medication Eduard gave him helped in something.

Ivan was also getting weaker somehow but his mood swings were easing a bit letting Alfred a bit more relaxed and knowing the Russian more. He was a nice fellow, strange and childish but nice.

On the 35 day of '_freedom_' a letter came directed to Alfred and Ivan and Toris shivered opening it. It said they know where they are and if they do not get back they will get them themselves.

Alfred rubbed his temples and decided to run away, Ivan eagerly joined the idea but Toris shook his head.

''They know and somehow they will know it… You can't just run and live on the streets…'' he said and Alfred shook his head.

''We are really thankful dude and we hope they don't catch you and your cousin but we need to go…'' he looked at Ivan who simply nodded.

''But…''

''Toris, dude… I won't let them have me again and I'm sure the big guy is dead meat if he goes back…'' he smirked making the Russian blush and look away.

''Beware please…'' Toris said and Eduard left the room to prepare a few things for them, including medicine that when they stopped taking made them regain their strength and realise Edward was trying to slow them down.

They were _everywhere_!

.

They were fugitives now. No name people on the streets that survived from little things and helps and they hated it but did whatever was needed to survive. They are the strongest and will survive, Alfred knows it!

Alfred, truth to his word, left letters in every police station and government post about the house and in 7 years it was closed making Alfred and Ivan settle and finally recover their health.

Alfred now uses glasses and his vision gets worse every day. Ivan is slightly crazy and needs therapy while Alfred finished his own long time ago. The smell of sunflowers and musk never leaves Ivan's nose for some reason and Alfred never told him what he saw waiting for him to face it and speak.

Strangely they never got in touch with the remain family still fear reactions and that '_they_' went to them but got too closer to each other, having something not called love but that couldn't escape far from it. Perhaps understanding and intense passion?

The house was something too deep inside them and they started working on preventing men, women and kids from entering on the life of drugs telling a bit what they passed and saw.

Their trouble minds didn't decline more but the cold of the needles pinching the skin was always on their side as they hugged each other to sleep in hopes that the feeling left their minds and leave peace. Hopelessly peace will come as they take care of each other with care and knowing.

Another house opened soon near Netherlands. Survival belongs to the Strongest one and the owner of the house was the strongest not forgetting the little lambs that escape him.

* * *

**Notes:**

This was not as good as I wanted... I took so much and my skills are not gore enough.. I apologise...

I have not been in a good state of mind either which made this even worse... oh well... sorry about it... but I didn't want to let this unfinished... Someday I'll redo the two last chapters...

Reviews or comments are appreciated.

Sorry for any mistake and thank you for reading.


End file.
